twin trouble
by cookiemunsterr
Summary: Haruhi has twin friends from middle school that are girls and have almost the same twisted mind as kowru and hikaru the girl twins come to visit haruhi but when they meet the twins….


Knock knockknock

Haruhi answers the door to find her two friends from middle school who happen to be twins with very light brown hair and blue eyes

Haruhi!

They say in perfect unison

Yukyo, oushio it's been so long

Says haruhi with a surprised look on her face

Come in

She says with a smile on her face

What happened to your hair?

Asked yukyo

I cut it off

Replied haruhi

Would you like some tea?

Asked haruhi

Yes thank you

They said in unison once again

As haruhi was in the kitchen oushio asked

So what have you been doing lately?

School

replied haruhi

Oh I forgot you go to ouran right

So tell me what's it like there?

Yukyo said

Is it different?

She continued on without letting haruhi answer

Yes very

Haruhi finally replied

As haruhi was serving the tea she asked

Would you like a tour of the school?

Of coarse we would

They said

And by the way are there any cute boys there?

Asked oushio

You could say that

Said haruhi

So tell me what's it like there?

Yukyo said

Is it different?

She continued on without letting haruhi answer

Yes very

Haruhi finally replied

As haruhi was serving the tea she asked

Would you like a tour of the school?

Of coarse we would

They said

And by the way are there any cute boys there?

Asked oushio

You could say that

Said haruhi

This is the host club

Haruhi said as she pointed to music room 3

Oh what's a host club?

They both asked

You can go see if you like

Replied haruhi

The twins opened the door together

Welcome

The club chorused

As haruhi walked behind the twins who were walking hand in hand.

As the twins were looking around their eyes fell on the orange haired twins and suddenly fell in love

And who are these lovely ladies haruhi

Asked a tall blond boy

Oh these are my friend's from middle school oushio and yukyo

Replied haruhi

Before anyone else could talk the girls said together

Were bored so to make things more interesting lets play a game

Oh gosh don't tell me your playing that game again

Said haruhi

The girls replied with a evil smile

What game would you like to play princesses?

Said the tall blond boy

Your letting us choose oh how like a gentleman well if we must choose lets play witch one is oushio and witch one is yukyo

They said in unison

That is still the dumbest game I have ever heard of

Said haruhi

Oh haruhi don't be such a downer sometimes you can really be no fun

t he girls replied

Can we play too?

The twins asked

After all it is our game

Really but still can you tell witch one is witch

The girls chorused

The twins tried to guess but they always got it wrong

Well I guess they cant tell can they yukyoharuhi will you play?

Hell no

Replied haruhi

Aw come on were bored and anyways aren't you a host so entertain us

They said together

Fine this one is yukyo and that one is oushio

We should have known you're always right

The girls said together

Lets do something else were bored haruhi

Why don't you introduce us to your friends

They said as they looked at the twins

Um ok this is Tamaki senpai

Pointing to the tall blond boy

This is honey and mori

Pointing to the raven haired tall boy and the blond short one

This is kyoya

Pointing at the boy with glasses and raven hair

And these are … hikaru and koeru

Pointing to the twins

But by the way

Oushio said

What do you do in this host club?

Oh my princesses why don't we show you

Said Tamaki

But boss aren't we closed

The twins said

Yes but these are haruhi's friends

Ok boss

We each get 15 minutes to show these lovely ladies what we do

Tamaki went first

The girls barely listened

Still staring at the twins waiting for them to romance them

When tamaki's turn was over it was honey's turn and the girls did think he was adorable still thinking about the twins.

Finally it was the twins turn the girls were amused at the act they did because they really didn't seem the brotherly loving homosexual type. So the girls just played along with it .

The girls actually were impressed not by the act they pulled but by how handsome they all were but still held the twins in a higher regard.

Haruhi led them out of the room turned and asked

So what did you think?

It was fun

Said yukyoas oushio

So witch one caught your eye oushio?

Haruhi said

They paused for a minute and asked

Do you really want to know

Yea

Replied haruhi

With excited faces the girls said

THE TWINS

They said that not knowing the twins were listening

Tamaki asked

So who did they chose

With their Cheshire grin they replied

Us

They said that in perfect sync

Tamaki's smile vanished and he went to his corner

On the other hand the girls were both day dreaming about their twin prince charmings.

It was Saturday haruhi had invited the girls to stay for a while. As haruhi went to the supermarket leaving the twins alone then there was a knock at the door they opened it together (they had a habit of doing that) to find the twins standing there with a bored look on their face

Is haruhi there

They asked

No and she wont be back for while

The girls replied

The boys looked at each other

You to will do then I guess

They said

Do for whoushio was cut off when hikaru( the older) dragged her to their car

After 5 minutes of driving yukyo asked

Where are you taking us?

Where do you think

Koeru said with a smile the twins couldn't decipher

We don't know that's why were asking

They said in sync

To our house of course

Said hikaru

The car was silent for the rest of the ride

When they got there the girls were in shock at how big the house were they knew ouran was filled with rich people but no this rich. They walked inside still in shock. Then hikaru said

So then most of the games we planed were going to be for haruhi but I guess they'll be equally fun with you two.

What do you think we are stand ins for haruhi were her friends it was nice to play with you guys but were leaving.

Did we say you could leave yet.

Said hikaru

When haruhi returned home she found that her two friends were gone and then heard a knock at the door it was the lady down stairs. then the lady explained to haruhi that she saw a limo pull and two young men emerged and a few minutes after that they were pulling two girls down the stairs and back to the know exactly who they were the hitachiin twins. Haruhi had no idea why they had taken the twins but she had a pretty good idea why they came they came for her. She had no idea what they were doing to her poor friends all that she knew was that she had a bad feeling about it. After that she decide to call hikaru when he answered he said

Sorry but we'll be borrowing your gorgeous twin friends for the today and tomorrow

Wait a

But before she could answer he hung she realized the suducing voice he used on the words hot and twin friend now she had an even worse feeling an eerie feeling that put a knot in her stomach.

At the hitachiin mansion…..

The girls were held a warm embrace but hikaru was much to close to oushio's womanhood than she would have liked she tried to get out but the embrace got tighter she looked at her sister who seemed to be snuggling in koeru embrace

Hopeless I guess it's up to me now

She thought

Ok lets do it you're way let's play a game your choice cause me and yukky like all games

Oushio said with a smirk on her face that hikaru seemed to understand

As he was locking the front door their only way in and out

Remember only me and koeru have keys and actually my and my brothers are gentleman so you chose

Said hikaru

Fine let's play hide and seek if you can't find us in say ten minutes then you give us the keys

She stared at her sister who nodded even though oushio knew that her sister didn't want to leave but oushio would not be played with like a toy than disregarded

And if we win

Said koeru

We half to do whatever you say for an hour seem fair

The boys thought for a moment than accepted

Ok you have 5 minutes to hide ok ladies starting now

Said hikaru with an excited look on his face and thought

Who could know our house better than we do

After five minutes the boys started looking in every unlocked room they could find as the girls hid in an upper room.

Yukyo gestured telling oushio to find another hiding place to make it more difficult oushio looked at her watch a saw that there was 4 minutes until they got the keys

But as oushio was finding another room she felt herself being pulled into an embrace as she was before than someone whispered in her ear

I found you so we win

She recognized it's owner immediately it was hikaru

You thought I'd make it that easy you still have to find yukyo or did I forget to mention that

You know you have a sharp tongue I like that and by the way koeru already found her two minutes ago

She gasped at how easily her sister was caught but knowing her sister she probably let koeru catch her

Fine you win now would you be so kind as to let go of me

No I don't want to

So what do you want to do now that you won

Said oushio

Let's play dress up

Said hikaru knowing that his brother had the same intentions

Fine

At that same moment he pushed her into a closet she saw rows and rows of dresses she picked a violet dress that was embroidered and off the shoulder she changed and than walked out to see her sister wearing something shamefully short but nevertheless it was beautiful it was blue purple color.

Now what

the girls said together

Hikaru and koeru took both the girls in to separate rooms and locked the door.

Pinning oushio to the wall hikaru kissed oushio and forced his tongue into her mouth

This was her first kiss so she let it drag on for a while until she pulled away and walked toward the door forgetting it was locked but before she could even reach the door she was back on the wall where she started but this time he was kissing her on the neck but when he bit her she let out a shriek of pain. Back in koeru room they were on the next step cause she wasn't as resistant as her sister he had already gotten her dress up higher and he got her on the bed koeru was making sure to be gentle giving her sweet butterfly kisses around her neck . Then koeru and yukyo heard oushio's scream of pain and asked

What is he doing to my sister

She must have been a bad girl unlike you

Back in hikaru's room he finally got her on the bed

You're a resistant girl aren't you you're a bad girl and bad girls should be punished

Oh really in what way have I been remember I'm still as innocent as a rose

She smirked

Oh come on you're still pulling this you're less fun than haruhi

Oh really

Than she kissed him passionately on the lips

Don't ever compare me to haruhi again

Than he kissed back and started pulling up her dress after that she was pretty all his he started undressing her but after the dress was off she was getting worried and got up than ran to the washroom and locked the door then sat in the corner she checked her watch it had been more than an hour than she heard the unlocking of the bath room and knew what was about walk through that door. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her Panties and bra and hid in the corner.

As hikaru walked through the door

He saw her in the corner shaking ,and whimpering saying in whispers

please don't

Why are you and you're sister so different you're resistant and she's not

You really want to know

He

cause I'm a virgin she's not now you know last time someone who was my dearest friend other than haruhi

All he wanted was sex that's it so when he tried I ran and never spoke to him again so please don't do this to me I know that when you do you'll throw me and my sister away like trash cause I know you're just using us as toys but we are more than that were human too.

Hikaru looked in aw no one had ever said that to him before he kissed her lightly on the cheek and said

i do care but i also want you .

Back in koeru's room he was already slidding in and out of her witch was granting him moans of pleasure but he couldn't hear any thing from hikaru's room so he stopped and asked

is there anything I might need to know about you're sister

Can you keep a secret

He nodded

she's a virgin

•He gasped now he understood why she was so resistant to any intimacy between her and hikaru he wanted to see how his brother was doing so he told yukyo to wait for him And so she did

When he got to the room there was no one there then as he was about to walk out he heard talking in the bathroom when he opened the door he saw oushio in a towel sitting on the floor with hikaru. when she saw him she tried to hide herself in the towel than koeru asked

Can I borrow this little lady for a moment

Taking her hand and dragging her out of the bathroom as she looked at hikaru with pleading eyes

**What if I don't want to share her**

Said hikaru

But I want her please we share toys don't we

Not this one

Hikaru said as he grabbed her back

And held her in a embrace

She's mine

Oushio actually nuzzled him in the embrace

As koeru walked out he gave his glare at his brother as he walked out than hikaru kissed her on the lips and she was finally ready to take the next step with him

She let him take her to the bedroom then take of the towel

He pinned her to the bed than kissed her all the way down

That sent shivers all down her spine after that she was putty in his hands.

Koeruwas still upset he kind of liked oushio

He wasn't that in to yukyo she acted in a way he didn't like but oushio was gentle and smart he found that cute she was like haruhi not to mention she was beautiful

But he could play with yukyo for awhile longer

In hikaru's room he was moving in her as she was moaning loudly than he started kissing her from top to the end of all of it oushio fell asleep in his arms as he stared at his goddess she was indeed beautiful. soon after that he fell asleep he awoke seeing oushio still there than she woke up and he kissed her good morning but than she realized that her neck hurt but she remembered what hikaru had done to her she saw a bright red mark

So how was you're first time he asked she smiled and then kissed him I guess I have my answer he thought.

please don't hate me this is my first fan fiction


End file.
